Variations on the Classics
by jolly roger brat
Summary: How would other people sound doing the classic songs in Do You Want to Sing Together? There's only one way to find out! I own none of the songs; they belong to their respective artists.
1. James and Vivian's whole new world

**People have been asking me about different couplings in my songs. And after a lot of thought, I've decided to experiment with different pairings. Let's see how James and Vivian do with Jade and Zandar's version of a classic Aladdin song.**

James: I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?

I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride

A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming

Vivian: A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here, it's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you

James: Now I'm in a whole new world with you

Vivian: Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feelings  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky

Vivian: A whole new world

James: Don't you dare close your eyes

Vivian: A hundred thousand things to see

James: Hold your breath, it gets better

Vivian: I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back  
To where I used to be

James: A whole new world

Vivian: Every turn a surprise

James: With new horizons to pursue

Vivian: Every moment gets better

Both: I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you

James: A whole new world

Vivian: A whole new world

James: That's where we'll be

Vivian: That's where we'll be

James: A thrilling chase

Vivian: A wondrous place

Both: For you and me


	2. An Evil Mother-Son Song

**If you thought that Princess Ivy and Amber were evil when they sang this song from Descendants, wait til you hear Cedric and his mother's version of it!**

Cedric: Look at you, look at me  
I don't know who to be  
Mummy

Is it wrong, is it right?  
Be a thief in the night  
Mummy  
Tell me what to do...

Winifred the Wise: I was once like you my child  
Slightly insecure  
Argued with my parents too  
Thought I was mature  
But I put my heart aside  
And I used my head  
Now I think it's time you learned  
What dear old mummy said

Don't you wanna be evil like me?  
Don't you wanna be mean?  
Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine?

Well you can spend your life attending to the poor  
But when you're evil doing less is doing more

Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad?  
Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad?

I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can  
Clawed my way to victory  
Built my master plan  
Now the time has come my dear for you to take your place  
Promise me you'll try to be an absolute disgrace

Don't you wanna be evil like me?  
Don't you wanna be cruel?  
Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool?

And with that amulet that's when your reign begins  
Who wants an evil king without a sack of sins?

Don't you wanna be heartless and hardin' as stone?  
Don't you wanna be finger lickin' evil to the bone?

This was not for us to ponder  
This was preordained  
You and I shall rule together  
Freedom soon regain  
Mistress of the universe, powerful and strong

Ceddy, hear me  
Help me, join me

Won't you sing along?

Both: Now we're gonna be evil!  
It's true!  
Never gonna think twice

Cedric: And we're gonna be spiteful

Winifred the Wise: Yes, spiteful!  
That's nice

In just an hour or two  
Our future's safe and sure

This little family act is going out on tour

If you wanna be evil and awful and free  
Then you should thank your lucky star  
That you were born the boy you are  
The great son of an evilicious girl

Like me!


	3. A Sister Squabble

**If King Roland and Cedric can do a great job with this deleted song from Frozen, let's see what Sofia and Amber can do with it! I thought maybe before the dance lesson and Sofia's debut ball, she tries to be nice to Amber again.**

Sofia: I came all this way today to give us a fresh start  
But now that you're like wow it's all like warm in my heart

Amber: I'm so glad you like it sis 'cause this is the real me  
You have no idea how great it feels to be free

Sofia: We've been falling out for way too long, so let's forget who's right

Amber: And forget who's wrong

Both: Okay!

Amber: Why don't you stay, there's room for family in my court

Both: Cause life's too short

Sofia: To always feel shut out and unloved by the sister I long to know

Both: Life's too short

Amber: To never let you celebrate me, the true queen of the ice and snow

Sofia: Wohohooo

Both: I never understood, but now I do  
Life's too short to miss out on a sister like you

Sofia: So you'll come back, then.

Amber: Back?

Sofia: To thaw the fjord, it's frozen over, no one can get in or out?

Amber: Oh.

Sofia: Sooo...

Amber: I don't believe you!

Sofia: What?! I just assumed that you would have to...

Amber: That I'll shove on the gloves, that's how your story ends?!

Sofia: It does ! It's just like it was, except for we'll be best friends

Amber: So that's in your plan to force me back in a cage

Sofia: Whoa, whoa! Don't get upset let's get back on the same page

Amber: Gee, thanks for coming up to see the place  
And showing off your mastery of tact and grace, okay!  
Run down the hill and spill my secrets, make a full report!  
Bye-bye!

Sofia: Wait!

Amber: Cause life's too short

Sofia: There it is! The door you'd love to slam in my face!  
You did well there for a spell, but now you're back in the same place  
Kick me out if you want, but I'm the only one who is  
Not one hundred percent convinced the prophecy's you!

Amber: You can think whatever you want 'cause I don't care  
You're a fool who married into my family!

Sofia: That is so unfair

Both: I swear I'm through with taking your unshaking sisterly support!  
HAH! Life's too short!

Sofia: To let you treat the people out there just as coldly as you always treated me

Amber: La la lalala laaaa

Both: Life's too short!  
Amber: To listen to a reckless fool who only ever sees the things she wants to see

Sofia: You don't know

Amber: You have no idea

Both: What I've been through  
Because of you  
Life's too short to waste another minute  
Life's too short to even have you in it  
Life's too short

Sofia: I've been so wrong about you

Amber: You?! You've been so wrong about everything.

Sofia: Maybe you are the prophecy!

Amber: I am NOT the prophecy!


	4. Amber ponders her feelings

**If Sofia can vent about her feelings about Cedric, then why shouldn't Amber be able to vent about her feelings regarding Hugo? Sure, he can be a royal pain, but he's beginning to come around!**

Amber: If there's a prize for rotten judgement  
I think I've already won that  
No man is worth the aggravation  
That's ancient history  
Been there, done that

Sofia/Hildegard/Cleo: Who'd you think you're kiddin'  
He's the Earth and Heaven to you  
Try to keep it hidden  
Honey, we can see right through you  
Girl, you can't conceal it  
We know how you feel and  
Who you're thinking of

Amber: No chance, No way  
I won't say it, no, no

Sofia/Hildegard/Cleo: You swoon, you sigh,  
Why deny it? Uh-oh

Amber: It's too cliché  
I won't say I'm in love  
I thought my heart had learned its lesson  
It feels so good when you start out  
My head is screaming "Get a grip, girl!"  
Unless you're dying to cry your heart out  
Oh

Sofia/Hildegard/Cleo: You keep on denying  
Who you are and how you're feeling  
Baby, were not buying  
Hon, we saw you hit the ceiling  
Face it like a grown-up  
When you gonna own up  
That you got, got, got it bad?

Amber: No chance, no way,  
I won't say it, no, no

Sofia/Hildegard/Cleo: Give up, give in  
Check the grin you're in love

Amber: This scene won't play,  
I won't say I'm in love

Sofia/Hildegard/Cleo: You're doin' flips, read our lips:  
You're in love

Amber: You're way off base, I won't say it  
Get off my case, I won't say it

Sofia/Hildegard/Cleo: Girl, don't be proud  
It's ok you're in love

Amber: Oh  
At least out loud,  
I won't say I'm in love


	5. Sofia ponders her reflection

**If Amber can ponder her reflection after James called her out on what she did to Sofia before her debut ball, Sofia can wonder about her own reflection for everything else, and ask herself the really important question: is she ready to be a princess?**

Sofia: Look at me,  
I will never pass for a perfect girl, or a perfect daughter.  
Can it be,  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see, that if I were truly to be myself,  
I would break my family's heart.

Who is that girl I see, staring straight back at me?  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know?  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am, though I've tried.  
When will my reflection show, who I am, inside?  
How I pray, that a time will come,  
I can free myself, from their expectations  
On that day, I'll discover someway to be myself,  
and to make my family proud.  
They want a docile lamb,  
No-one knows who I am.  
Must there be a secret me,  
I'm forced to hide?  
Must I pretend that I am someone else for all time?  
When will my reflection show, who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show, who I am inside?


	6. Oona answers Sofia's questions

**If a young Queen Emmaline can wonder about the world of humans and answer a then Prince Roland's questions about life in Merroway Cove, how would Oona answer Princess Sofia's current inquiries?**

Oona: They just don't understand. It's not enough for me.  
Oh, I wish I could show them what I found.  
A note in a bottle from a little girl.  
And she wonders about mermaids just like I wonder about humans.

I found a little bottle  
Bobbing in the water  
Carried on a wave  
Inside there was a note  
That a little girl wrote  
This is what she had to say

Mermaid, mermaid tell me true  
What's it feel like to be you?

What's it like to be a mermaid?  
A little lady from down under the sea  
Do you go to school with fishes?  
Do you have to do the dishes?  
Are you like me?

What's it like to be a mermaid?  
Tell me a little of your life in the blue  
Is there music, are there dances?  
Are there undersea romances?  
Do you wonder from down under like I do about you?

Growing up a daughter  
Of the underwater  
Is like a fantasy  
But I am curious, too  
Dreamin' just like you do  
About the world beyond the beach

Well, here's a mermaid's point of view  
For those of you who wish they knew

What it's like to be a mermaid  
A little lady from down under the sea  
We go dancing with the dolphin  
Riding waves and whale watching  
In the sea breeze

What's it like to be mermaid?  
Well, it's delightful living life in the blue  
But though we go to school with fishes  
Eat from shells instead of dishes  
We're really not so very very different from you

What's it like to be a mermaid?  
Our ways are not as far apart as they seem  
We comb our hair with coral  
Wear a splash of ocean floral  
In the evening

What's it like to be a mermaid?  
Well, it's delightful living life in the blue  
We go swimming with the tuna  
In a tropical lagoon-a  
Chasing manatee and mantas  
But our folks don't understand us  
When we kick up a commotion  
At the bottom of the ocean  
We're really not so very very different from you

Oooh, what's it like to be a mermaid?  
What's it like to be a mermaid?  
Oooh, what's it like to be a mermaid?  
What's it like to be a mermaid?

Gosh, I just remembered.  
Tonight is the mermaid's ball.  
Oh, but I can get ready for that later.  
First, I've got to answer this note I've found.


	7. Hugo and Amber face off

**If Fluke and Oona can have a battle of wills with** **this famous song from Annie Get Your Gun,** **let's see how Hugo and Amber make it sound, and as a possible setting, it could be during Just One of the Princes, where Amber learns that anything can be a princess thing** **.**

Amber: Anything you can do, I can do better!  
I can do anything better than you!

Hugo: No you can't!  
Amber: Yes, I can!  
Hugo: No, you can't!  
Amber: Yes, I can!  
Hugo: No, you can't!  
Amber: Yes, I can, Yes, I can!

Hugo: Anything you can be, I can be greater!  
Sooner or later I'm greater than you!

Amber: No, you're not!  
Hugo: Yes, I am!  
Amber: No, you're not!  
Hugo: Yes, I am!  
Amber: No, you're not!  
Hugo: Yes, I am, Yes, I am!

Hugo: I can shoot a partridge, with a single cartridge!  
Amber: I can get a sparrow, with a bow and arrow!  
Hugo: I can live on bread and cheese!  
Amber: And only on that?  
Hugo: Yes!  
Amber: So can a rat!

Hugo: Any note you can reach, I can go higher!  
Amber: I can sing anything higher than you!  
Hugo: No, you can't! (High)  
Amber: Yes, I can. (Higher)  
Hugo: No, you can't! (Higher)  
Amber: Yes, I can. (Higher)  
Hugo: No, you can't! (Higher)  
Amber: Yes, I can. (Higher)  
Hugo: No, you can't! (Higher)  
Amber: Yes, I can. (Higher)  
Hugo: No, you can't! (Higher)  
Amber: Yes, I can (Highest)

Amber: Anything you can buy, I can buy cheaper!  
I can buy anything cheaper than you!

Hugo: Fifty cents?  
Amber: Forty cents!  
Hugo: Thirty cents?  
Amber: Twenty cents!  
Hugo: No, you can't!  
Amber: Yes, I can!  
Hugo: Yes, I can!

Hugo: Anything you can say, I can say softer  
Amber: I can say anything softer than you  
Hugo: No, you can't! (Softly)  
Amber: Yes, I can! (Softer)  
Hugo: No, you can't! (Softer)  
Amber: Yes, I can! (Softer)  
Hugo: No, you can't! (Softer)  
Amber: Yes, I can! (Softer)  
Hugo: Yes, I can (Full volume)

Hugo: I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker!  
Amber: I can drink it quicker and get even sicker!  
Hugo: I can open any safe!  
Amber: Without bein' caught?  
Hugo: Yes!  
Amber: That's what I thought...you crook!

Hugo: Any note you can hold, I can hold longer!  
Amber: I can hold any note longer than you!  
Hugo: No, you can't!  
Amber: Yes, I can!  
Hugo: No, you can't!  
Amber: Yes, I can!  
Hugo: No, you can't!  
Amber: Yes, I can..., yes, Iiiiii caaaaan!  
Hugo: Yes, you caaaan!

Amber: Anything you can wear, I can wear better!  
In what you wear I'd look better than you!

Hugo: In my coat?  
Amber: In your vest!  
Hugo: In my shoes  
Amber: In your hat!  
Hugo: No, you can't!  
Amber: Yes, I can...yes, I can!

Hugo: Anything you can say, I can say faster!  
Amber: I can say anything faster than you!  
Hugo: No, you can't! (Fast)  
Amber: Yes, I can! (Faster)  
Hugo: No, you can't! (Faster)  
Amber: Yes, I can! (Faster)  
Hugo: No,you can't! (Faster)  
Amber: YesIcan! (Fastest)

Hugo: I can jump a hurdle!  
Amber: I can wear a girdle!  
Hugo: I can knit a sweater!  
Amber: I can fill it better!  
Hugo: I can do most anything!  
Amber: Can you bake a pie?  
Hugo: (pause) No!  
Amber: (pause) Neither can I!

Hugo: Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter!  
Amber: I can sing anything sweeter than you!  
Hugo: No, you can't! (Sweetly)  
Amber: Yes, I can! (Sweeter)  
Hugo: No, you can't! (Sweeter)  
Amber: Yes, I can! (Sweeter)  
Hugo: No, you can't! (Sweeter)  
Amber: Yes, I can! (Sweeter)  
Hugo: No, you can't, can't, can't! (Sweeter)  
Amber: Yes, I can, can, can! (Sugary)

Amber: Yes, I can!  
Hugo: No, you can't!


	8. A Mother-Daughter Duet

**Everybody loves a good song from Descendants, so here's another version of a classic! Luiz4200 asked about Lucinda and her mother Marla doing this song, so enjoy your request! I thought this could take place during Mom's the Word, where Marla and Lucinda are pranking Miranda and the kids, but Lucinda's having second thoughts about doing this.**

Lucinda: Look at you, look at me  
I don't know who to be  
Mother

Is it wrong, is it right?  
Prank my friends in the night  
Mother

Tell me what to do...

Marla: I was once like you my child  
Slightly insecure  
Argued with my mother too  
Thought I was mature  
But I put my heart aside  
And I used my head  
Now I think it's time you learned  
What dear old momma said

Don't you wanna be evil like me?  
Don't you wanna be mean?  
Don't you wanna make mischief your daily routine?

Well you can spend your life attending to the poor  
But when you're evil doing less is doing more

Don't you wanna be ruthless and rotten and mad?  
Don't you wanna be very, very good at being bad?

I have tried my whole life long to do the worst I can  
Clawed my way to victory  
Built my master plan  
Now the time has come my dear for you to take your place  
Promise me you'll try to be an absolute disgrace

Don't you wanna be evil like me?  
Don't you wanna be cruel?  
Don't you wanna be nasty and brutal and cool?

And when you prank your friend that's when your reign begins  
Who wants an wicked witch without a sack of sins?

Don't you wanna be heartless and hardin' as stone?  
Don't you wanna be finger licking' evil to the bone?

This was not for us to ponder  
This was preordained  
You and I shall rule together  
Freedom soon regain  
Mistress of the universe, powerful and strong

Daughter, hear me  
Help me, join me

Won't you sing along?

Both: Now we're gonna be evil!  
It's true!  
Never gonna think twice

Lucinda: And we're gonna be spiteful

Marla: Yes, spiteful!  
That's nice

In just an hour or two  
Our futures safe and sure

This mother-daughter act is going out on tour

If you wanna be evil and awful and free  
Then you should thank your lucky star  
That you were born the girl you are  
The daughter of an evilicious witch

Like me!


	9. James and Vivian show a wicked side

**If Roland and Miranda can do this song from Wicked, let's see what James and Vivian's version is like!**

Vivian: Kiss me too fiercely,  
Hold me too tight,  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings could not foresee  
Lying beside you with  
You wanting me, and  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out, it's over too fast  
I'll make every last moment last,  
As long as you're mine.

James: Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell,  
And somehow I'm feeling It's up that I fell

Both: Every moment, as long as you're mine,  
I'll wake up my body and  
Make up for lost time

James: Say there's no future for us as a pair...

Both: And though, I may know, I don't care  
Just for this moment, as long as you're mine  
I'll be how you want to and see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight until it is through,  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine

James (Spoken): What is it?

Vivian (Spoken): It's just for the first time I feel...(whispered)wicked.


	10. James goes the distance

**I thought that like with Hugo and Sofia doing this song from Hercules, James could do it as well. After all, he's been king for a day, and he's had his share of struggles to be on the Flying Derby team.**

James: I have often dreamed of a far off place  
Where a hero's welcome would be waiting for me  
Where the crowds would cheer, when they see my face  
And a voice keeps saying this is where I'm meant to be

I'll be there someday, I can go the distance  
I will find my way if I can be strong  
I know every mile would be worth my while  
When I go the distance, I'll be right where I belong

Down an unknown road to embrace my fate  
Though that road may wander, it will lead me to you  
And a thousand years would be worth the wait  
It might take a lifetime but somehow I'll see it through

And I won't look back, I can go the distance  
And I'll stay on track, no I won't accept defeat  
It's an uphill slope  
But I won't lose hope, 'till I go the distance  
And my journey is complete, oh yeah

But to look beyond the glory is the hardest part  
For a hero's strength is measured by his heart, oh

Like a shooting star, I will go the distance  
I will search the world, I will face its harms  
I don't care how far, I can go the distance  
'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms

I will search the world, I will face its harms  
'Till I find my hero's welcome waiting in your arms


	11. Zooey and Amber's wicked argument

**Someone suggested this song from Wicked, so enjoy your request! If Jade and Lucinda can have a musical battle with this song from Wicked, how would it work for Princess Zooey and Amber during Princess Adventure Club?**

Amber (spoken): Dearest, darlingest Momsie and Popsical...

Zooey (spoken): My dear mother...

Both: There's been some confusion over rooming here at Royal Prep.

Amber: But of course, I'll help Sofia.

Zooey: But of course, I'll rise above it.

Both: For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes.  
There's been some confusion for you see the new princess is...

Amber: Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe...

Zooey: Rude.

Amber: What is this feeling, so sudden, and new?

Zooey: I felt the moment I laid eyes on you.

Amber: My pulse is rushing.

Zooey: My head is reeling

Amber: My face is flushing.

Both: What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame, does it have a name?  
Yes. Loathing!  
Unadulterated loathing!

Amber: For your face,

Zooey: Your voice,

Amber: Your clothing!

Both: Let's just say - I loathe it all!  
Every little trait however small,  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing!  
There's a strange exhilaration.

In such total detestation  
It's so pure, so strong!  
Though I do admit, it came on fast,  
Still I do believe that it can last.  
And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long.

Royal Prep Students: Dearest Amber, you are just too good!  
How do you stand it, I don't think I could.  
She's a traveler,  
She's a Tartar,  
We don't mean to show a bias but Amber, you're a martyr!

Amber: Well, these things are sent to try us...

Royal Prep Students: Poor little Amber, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified,  
We just want to tell you, we're all on your side!  
We share your

Zooey and Amber (Royal Prep Students):  
What is this feeling (Loathing)  
So sudden and new? (Unadulterated loathing)  
I felt the moment (For her face, her voice)  
I laid eyes on you. (Her clothing)  
My pulse is rushing, (Let's just say)  
My head is reeling. (We loathe it all)  
Oh, what is this feeling?! (Every little trait, however small)  
Does it have a name? (Makes our very flesh)  
Yes, (Begin to crawl)  
Ahhh (Ahhh)

Loathing (Loathing)  
There's a strange exhilaration, (Loathing)  
In such total detestation, (Loathing)  
It's so pure, so strong! (So strong)

Both: Though I do admit, it came on fast,  
Still I do believe that it can last!

Both (Royal Prep Students): And I will be loathing (Loathing)  
For forever, loathing, (Loathing)  
Truly deeply, loathing you, (Loathing you)  
My whole life long! (Loathing, unadulterated loathing!)

Zooey: BOO!

Amber: Ahhh!


	12. A Royal Medley

**If James and Vivian can do a duet to this classic Chitty Chitty Bang Bang tune, let's see what the royal family can do with a…shall we say special edition extended version!**

Part 1

Amber: Toot sweets sound like what they are  
So do lollys in a lollypop jar

James joins in: Gingerbread men have a gingerbread sound, we've found

Sofia: Sugar plum cinnamon and lemon tart tell you what they are right from the  
start

Amber/James/Sofia: And your name does the same for you  
By coincidence, Truly Scrumptious  
You're truly truly scrumptious  
Scrumptious as a cherry peach parfait  
When your near us  
It's so delicious  
Honest Truly, you're the answer to our wishes  
Truly Scrumptious  
Though we may seem presumptuous  
Never, never, ever go away  
Our hearts beat so unruly  
Because we love you truly  
Honest Truly, we do

Miranda: Truly scrumptious  
You three are truly scrumptious  
Scrumptious as the breeze across the bay  
When you're smiling  
It's so delicious  
So beguiling  
You're the answer to my wishes  
Truly scrumptious  
You three are truly scrumptious  
And I shan't forget this lovely day  
My heart beats so unruly  
I also love you truly  
Honest truly, I do

Part 2

Miranda: What do you see  
You people gazing at me  
You see a doll on a music box  
That's wound by a key  
How can you tell  
I'm under a spell  
I'm waiting for love's first kiss  
You cannot see  
How much I long to be free  
Turning around on this music box  
That's wound by a key  
Yearning  
Yearning  
While  
I'm turning around and around

 **Part 3**

Miranda: What do you see

Roland: Truly Scrumptious

Miranda: You people gazing at me

Roland: You're truly truly scrumptious

Miranda: You see a doll on a music box, that's wound by a key

Roland: Scrumptious as a cherry peach parfait...

Miranda: How can you tell I'm

Roland: When you're near me

Miranda: Under a spell I'm

Roland: It's so delicious

Miranda: Waiting for love's first kiss

Roland: Honest truly, you're the answer to my wishes

Miranda: You cannot see

Roland: Truly Scrumptious

Miranda: How much I long to be free

Roland: Though I may seem presumptuous

Miranda: Turning around on this music box that's wound by a key

Roland: Never, never, ever go away

Miranda: Yearning

Roland: My heart beats so unruly

Miranda: Yearning

Roland: Because I love you truly

Miranda: While I'm turning around and around

Roland: Honest, Truly I do


	13. Lucinda's rotten to the core

**If Kurt, Elliott, and Amy can wreak havoc around Royal Prep with this classic Descendants song, how do you think Lucinda would do with it as a solo when she's in the village?**

Lucinda: They say I'm bad  
They say I'm evil  
And that makes me glad

A dirty no-good  
Down to the bone  
Your worst nightmare  
Can't take me home

So I've got some mischief  
In my blood  
Can you blame me?  
I never got no love

They think I'm callous  
A low-life hood  
I feel so useless  
Misunderstood

Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world

I'm rotten to the core, core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the  
I'm rotten to the core

Call me a schemer  
Call me a freak  
How can you say that?  
I'm just... unique!

What, me? A traitor?  
Ain't got your back?  
I need no friends  
What's up with that?

So I'm a misfit  
So I'm a flirt  
I broke your heart?  
I made you hurt?

The past is past  
Forgive, forget  
The truth is...  
You ain't seen nothing yet!

Mirror, mirror on the wall  
Who's the baddest of them all?  
Welcome to my wicked world, wicked world

I'm rotten to the core, core  
Rotten to the core  
I'm rotten to the core, core  
Who could ask for more?  
I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door  
I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the  
I'm rotten to the core


	14. Sofia's queenly song

**If Amber can sing this when she's queen for the day, why can't Sofia sing it when she's temporary ruler, or when things get difficult for her when she's first starting her new life as a princess?**

 **Sofia:** I've got the keys to the kingdom  
The world is open wide  
So I'll just have to walk right up  
And see what's inside  
I've got the keys to the kingdom  
And soon, they will see  
They gave them to the right one  
To me

Carrots, peas, Roquefort cheese  
Add a little pepper, please  
Caviar?  
One more jar  
Fizzy things to drink

Tulips here, lilies there  
See if you can carve a bear  
Orange trees, if you please  
Paint the trellis pink

 **James:** She's got the keys to the kingdom

 **Baileywick:** A wonder to achieve

 **Sofia:** The biggest vote of confidence  
A soul can receive

 **Amber:** She's got the keys to the kingdom

 **Sofia:** Its keeper I'll be

 **Baileywick:** And do her job exceptionally

 **Sofia:** All of these momentous decisions  
Are they up to me?  
Of course! I'm royalty  
But do I have what it takes?  
What if I make mistakes?  
I don't know, but I'll start  
Leading with my heart

 **Baileywick and James:** She's got the keys to the kingdom,  
Her palace and the throne  
We know that she can handle any job on her own  
She's got the keys to the kingdom

 **Sofia:** Right here in my hand

 **Amber:** And everything is bound to be grand

 **Baileywick, James, Amber:** She's got the keys to the kingdom  
Her world is open wide  
She's got the capability to take it in stride  
She's got the keys to the kingdom

 **Sofia:** It's all up to me  
I'll show them what a princess can be

 **And later**

 **Sofia:** I promise not to use this, no magic.  
I took the easy way, and look at me today.  
I'll figure out what to do.  
Use my head, see it through.  
Here and now I will start, leading with my heart.

 **Amber, James, Baileywick:** She's got the keys to the kingdom

 **Sofia:** It's all up to me.  
I've shown them what a princess can be


	15. Amber's memories

**If James can sing this song to honor his mother, let's see what Amber can do with it! Someone wanted her to sing this song from Ariel's Beginning (Little Mermaid 3), so enjoy your request! I thought maybe she could sing it to herself when she first meets Miranda, and she's still thinking about her birth mother, but she doesn't want to get too close to her or Sofia.**

Amber: Under the bright blue  
Endless Sky  
Wait, I remember that  
How I know that song  
I remember sitting in the moonlight  
And that feeling  
What's that feeling?  
I remember, yes  
How I know that song  
Though it's been so long  
I remember happiness  
Without a floor or ceiling  
What's that feeling?  
I remember  
Oh! I remember her  
And how we were  
I remember wanting  
What the evening would be bringing  
I remember singing  
Under the bright blue  
Endless sky  
Waves try to measure the days  
That we treasure  
And I  
I remember  
I remember music  
And I'm never going back  
To the silent law they wrote  
I will sing in every tempo  
Every last chromatic note  
For I, I remember her  
I remember music  
And I remember  
Love  
Loveeeee


	16. Roland and Miranda's late night duet

**If James and Vivian can sing this song from The Swan Princess when James is in a disguise, let's see what Roland and Miranda can do with it when they're first getting to know each other!**

 **Setting: Following their first meeting during Once Upon a Princess, Roland and Miranda are singing this in their minds.**

Miranda (in her mind): If I could learn his name  
I'd run to him today  
And somehow I know he's on his way to me  
King Roland, you and I were meant to be

Far longer than forever  
I'll hold you in my heart  
It's almost like you're here with me  
Although we're far apart

Roland (in his mind): Far longer than forever  
As constant as a star  
I close my eyes and I am where you are

Miranda: Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise  
We've an unshakable bond

Roland: Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond  
Far longer than forever

Miranda: Far longer than forever

Roland: I swear that I'll be true

Miranda: I swear that I'll be true

Both: I've made an everlasting vow  
To find a way to you  
Far longer than forever  
Like no love every known  
And with your love I'll never be alone

Miranda: Far longer than forever

Roland: Much stronger than forever

Miranda: And with your love I'll never be alone

Both: Never, never be alone  
Never, never be alone  
Far longer than forever


	17. A Girls Night Sing Along

**If James and his friends can sing this at at the karaoke party, or during guys night in The Secret Love Song, let's see what Sofia and her friends can do with it!**

Amber: Saturday night and a six pack, girl,  
Big star shining on a small town world,  
It's a helluva life, it's a helluva life.

Sofia: Kc lights on a dirt road dance,  
You take that kiss just as far as you can,  
It's a helluva life, it's a Helluva life.

All: And pennies make dimes and dimes make dollars,  
Dollars buy gas and longneck bottles,  
Beer gets a barefoot country girl swayin,  
To a song that's playin on the radio station.  
Bad times make the good times better,  
Look in her eyes and you're gone forever,  
Aw it's a helluva ride... Yeah, It's a helluva life.

Ruby: Well we all have faith, and we all have hope,  
But we're all a little lost in the same damn boat.  
It's a helluva life, it's a helluva life.  
There's something bout the night girl,  
When you got the right girl,  
Sittin right beside you,  
Lookin at the sky, girl  
Thinkin bout why we're here,  
And where we're goin,  
Baby, here we are,  
And all I know is...

All: Pennies make dimes and dimes make dollars,  
Dollars buy gas and longneck bottles,  
Beer gets a barefoot country girl swayin,  
To a song that's playin and the world starts fadin'.  
Bad times make the good times better,  
Look in her eyes and you're gone forever,  
It's a helluva ride... Yeah, It's a helluva life.

Jade: Something bout the night girl,  
When you got the right girl,  
Sittin right beside you,  
Lookin at the sky, girl  
Thinkin bout why we're here,  
And where we're goin,  
Baby, here we are,  
And all I know is...

All: Pennies make dimes and dimes make dollars,  
Dollars buy gas and longneck bottles,  
Beer gets a barefoot country girl swayin,  
To a song that's playin, it's the perfect combination.  
Bad times make the good times better,  
Look in her eyes and you're gone forever,  
It's a helluva ride... Yeah, It's a helluva life, it's a helluva life.

Sofia: Bad times make the good times better.

Ruby: Aw one helluva life.

Jade: Look in her eyes and you're gone forever.

Hildegard: It's a helluva life.

Cleo: Yeah it's a helluva life.

Amber: It's a helluva life.


	18. Princess Ivy literally rocks

**If Grotta the Fliegel can sing this song from A Troll in Central Park, let's see what Princess Ivy can do with it as she tries to take over the castle in The Curse of Princess Ivy! And for this song, let's imagine that one of her powers involves turning people to stone as well as zapping their memories with her dragonflies.**

PRINCESS IVY: In my kingdom  
No flower shall grow  
No face shall smile  
No stars shall glow  
No heart shall care  
No word be true  
No rule be fair  
I promise you

IVY'S MINIONS: Touch our queen and turn into stone!  
Touch our queen and turn into stone!  
Touch our queen and turn into stone!  
Touch our queen and turn into stone!

PRINCESS IVY: It feels delicious  
To be so vicious  
Princess Ivy, the queen of mean

IVY'S MINIONS: Mean!

PRINCESS IVY: It's so delightful  
To be so spiteful  
Princess Ivy, the queen of mean

If I choose, I'll destroy and demolish  
Arrest and abolish every troll I've known  
Stand in my way, and you'll stand there forever  
Because I'll turn you into stone!

PRINCESS IVY & (MINIONS): (Stone!)  
I'm the queen of mean!  
(She's the queen of mean!)  
I'm the meanest queen you've ever seen  
(The meanest queen)  
You should have no doubt about my clout  
I'm (She's) the queen of mean

IVY'S MINIONS: Touch our queen and turn into stone!  
Touch our queen and turn into stone!

PRINCESS IVY: It's simply yummy  
To be so crummy  
Princess Ivy, the queen of mean

IVY'S MINIONS: Mean!

PRINCESS IVY: I'm so grateful  
To be so hateful  
Princess Ivy, the queen of mean

IVY'S MINIONS: Mean!

PRINCESS IVY: When I want, I will pillage and plunder  
I'll bellow and thunder  
Make you shake and moan!  
Get in my way and I'll get you forever  
Because I'll turn you into stone!

PRINCESS IVY & (MINIONS): (Stone!)  
I'm the queen of mean!  
(She's the queen of mean!)  
I'm the meanest queen you've ever seen  
(The meanest queen)  
You should have no doubt about my clout  
I'm (She's) the queen of mean

IVY'S MINIONS: Touch our queen and turn into stone!  
Touch our queen and turn into stone!

PRINCESS IVY: Absolutely the queen, the queen!

PRINCESS IVY & (MINIONS): I'm the queen of mean!  
(She's the queen of mean!)  
I'm the meanest queen you've ever seen  
(The meanest queen)  
You should have no doubt about my clout  
I'm the queen of mean

IVY'S MINIONS: Unh! Ah! Unh! Ah!  
Turn into stone!  
Uh! Uh! Uh!  
Stone!


	19. A New Journey for Sofia

**If Sofia and Miranda can do this song from Anastasia, let's see how Sofia does it as a solo! I thought maybe she could sing this to herself on her first day of Royal Prep in Once Upon a Princess as she starts this new journey.**

Sofia: Heart, don't fail me now  
Courage, don't desert me  
Don't turn back now that we're here

People always say, "Life is full of choices"  
No one ever mentions fear  
Or how the road can seem so long  
How the world can seem so vast

Courage, see me through  
Heart, I'm trusting you  
On this journey to the past

Somewhere down this road  
I know someone's waiting  
Years of dreams just can't be wrong

Arms will open wide  
I'll be safe and wanted  
Finally home where I belong  
Well, starting here my life begins  
Starting now, I'm learning fast

Courage, see me through  
Heart, I'm trusting you  
On this journey to the past  
Heart, don't fail me now  
Courage, don't desert me

Home, love, family  
There was once a time  
I must have had them too  
Home, love, family  
I will never be complete  
Until I find you, hey

One step at a time  
One hope, then another  
Who knows where this road may go  
Back to who I was on to find my future

Things my heart still needs to know  
Yes, let this be a sign  
Let this road be mine  
Let it lead me to my past

Miranda: Courage, see me through  
Heart, I'm trusting you  
To bring me home at last, at last

Courage, see me through  
Heart, I'm trusting you  
Hey yeah


	20. Sofia wonders what to do

**If Lucinda can search her soul about trying to be a good witch after hexing everything under the sun with this song from Descendants, how do you think Sofia could make of it when she's trying to save her family from Queen Emmaline's fury in The Floating Palace? I thought she could also sing it before Ariel comes.**

Sofia: A million thoughts in my head  
Should I let my heart keep listening  
'Cause up 'til now I've walked the line  
Nothing lost but something missing

I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
If only  
If only  
If only

Every step, every word,  
With every hour I am falling in  
To something new, something brave  
To someone I, I have never been

I can't decide  
What's wrong, what's right  
Which way should I go?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh, yeah  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh, if only  
Yeah

Am I crazy? Maybe we could happen  
Yeah  
Will you still be with me when the magic's all run out?

If only I knew what my heart was telling me  
Don't know what I'm feeling  
Is this just a dream?  
Ah oh...  
If only I could read the signs in front of me  
I could find the way to who I'm meant to be  
Ah oh...

If only, yeah

If only, yeah  
If only, yeah  
If only, yeah

If only  
If only


	21. A new spell for Mamanu

**If Cedric can use this song from Princess and the Frog to help Sofia during the events of Sofia the Second, how do you think Mamanu (from The Emerald Key) could use it? After all, she did turn into a clone of Lani to fool the royal family.**

Mamanu: Don't you disrespect me, little girl!  
Don't you derogate or deride!  
You're in my world now  
Not your world  
And I got friends on the other side!

Shadows/Chorus: She's got friends on the other side...

Mamanu: That's an echo, little one. Just a little something I do here in Hakalo, a little parlor trick. Don't worry...

Sit down at my table  
Put your mind at ease  
If you relax it will enable me to do anything I please  
I can read your future  
I can change it 'round some, too  
I'll look deep into your heart and soul  
(you do have a soul, don't you, Lei-Lani?)  
Make your wildest dreams come true!

I got voodoo  
I got hoodoo  
I got things I ain't even tried!  
And I got friends on the other side.

Shadows/Chorus: She's got friends on the other side!

Mamanu: The cards, the cards, the cards will tell  
The past, the present, and the future as well!  
The cards, the cards, just take three  
Take a little trip into your future with me!

Now you want to go back home again  
But you need your key to do that  
(I like that idea myself)  
Your lifestyle's high  
But your spirits are low  
You want to be in two places at once, don't you know!

I made you misplace your key, little one?  
Now you have to find a way home, but this weather ties you down.  
You just wanna be free.  
Hop from place to place.

But this problem... takes two!  
It's the twin, it's the twin, it's the twin you need  
And when I looked into your future  
It's the twin that I see!

On you my child, I don't want to waste much time  
You don't need any more strife  
You been pushed around by your new friends and your father and your mother.  
And if you was free...  
You'd be pushed around for the rest of your life  
But in your future, the you I see  
Is exactly the girl you always wanted to be!

Shake my hand.  
Come on, princess.  
Won't you shake the poor sinner's hand?

Yes...  
Are you ready?

Shadows/Chorus: Are you ready?

Mamanu: Are you ready?  
Transformation starts!

Shadows/Chorus: Transformation starts!

Mamanu: Reformation begins!

Shadows/Chorus: Reformation begins!

Mamanu: Transmogrification central!  
Can you feel it?  
You're changin'  
You're changin'  
You're changin', all right!  
I hope you're satisfied  
But if you ain't  
Don't blame me!  
You can blame my friends on the other side!

Shadows/Chorus: You got what you wanted!  
But you lost what you had!  
Hush...


	22. Roland's thoughts of Miranda

**If James can sing this classic Sammy Kershaw tune about Vivian, how would Roland make it sound as he sang about Miranda? I thought this could take place before Once Upon a Princess, when they first meet.**

Roland: We go out to a party somewhere  
The moment we walk in the door  
People stop and everybody stares  
She don't know what they're starin' for

She don't know she's beautiful  
(Never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(No, she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so

There she goes just walkin' down the street  
And someone lets a whistle out  
A girl like her, she just can't see  
What the fuss is all about

And she don't know she's beautiful  
(Never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(No, she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so

Mornin' comes and her hair's all a mess  
That's when she thinks she looks the worst  
It's times like this she don't know why  
I can't take my eyes off her

'Cause she don't know she's beautiful  
(Never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(No, she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so

She don't know she's beautiful  
(Never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(No, she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her

She don't know she's beautiful  
(Never crossed her mind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
(No, she's not that kind)  
She don't know she's beautiful  
Though time and time I've told her so

She don't know she's beautiful


	23. Another theme song for Amber

**If Grotta the Fliegel can sing this song from Barbie and the Secret Door, let's see what Amber can do with it! I thought this might be another song she sings as she takes over Sofia's tea party in Tea for Too Many.**

Amber: There's nothing that's more tragic than a princess without attention  
And so I must take what I need from you  
It may seem an imposition, but, hello, I'm on a mission  
There's no one who can stop me and there's nothing you can do

I want it all, I want it now  
Don't tell me no, just tell me how  
You see this crown? It means bow down  
What I want is really very small: I want it all  
That's all

Getting more attention every day (la, la, la, la la)  
I'm totally taking my breath away (yeah)  
I know that you're gonna feel okay  
Because it's better for me

I want it all, I want it now  
Don't make it small, just make it 'wow'  
I'm such a smarty, ooh, thanks for the party  
But you'll still get around 'cause you can crawl  
I want it all

Can't wait til I plan my tea party, that's right!  
'Cause there's so much I have to do that fills me with delight  
It's gonna be like I have been reborn  
When all of the attention is mine  
Mine, mine

I want it all, I want it now  
So just relax, don't have a cow  
It is my fate to be so great  
For me to rise you're gonna have to fall  
It might just leave you curled up in a ball  
And my request is really very small:  
I want it all

All inclusive, the whole enchilada with a cherry on top


	24. Hildegard and Cleo know better

**If Sofia and Amber can learn what princesses do in this deleted song from Frozen, let's see what Hildegard and Cleo can do with a refresher course. And for this song, let's imagine that it's Hildegard that had ice powers!**

Hildegard: Hello my dear Cleo, you're a sweet girl just like me  
Bet you're thinking maybe it's a pretty cool thing to be  
But soon you'll see that everyone expects a lot from you  
They'll say that there are things a princess should and shouldn't do  
But you and me, we, we know better

Hildegard and Cleo: 1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together  
You and me together, knees together, freeze together  
Up or down together, princess crown together  
Always be together, you and me

1, 2, 3 together, clap together, snap together  
You and me together, knees together, freeze together  
Up or down together, princess crown together  
Always be together, you and me

Hildegard: They say a princess is full of charm and grace  
They say she always knows her place  
They say a princess wears pink and frilly clothes  
They say she never laughs and snorts milk out her nose  
They say she's calm, they say she's kind  
They say she never speaks her mind or freezes Flora's big behind

Both: But you and me, we, we know better

Miss Flora: Princess Hildegard, you are in so much trouble! Wait until I tell your father...

Cleo: How come you can do that and I can't?

Hildegard: I don't know, I wish you could though...  
They say a princess is super-duper sweet

Cleo: She doesn't fight; she doesn't sweat

Both: And you never see her eat

Cleo: They say a princess doesn't climb and scrape her knee

Hildegard: They say a princess wouldn't freeze Miss Fauna's tea

Cleo: They say she's poised

Hildegard: They say she's fair

Both: She never mentions UNDERWEAR!

Cleo: Or longs to see the world out there

Both: But you and me, we, have big ideas of our own  
For the distant someday when we're grown

Hildegard: When I'm queen

Cleo: And I'm your right hand

Hildegard: You'll get to travel

Both: Throughout the land

Cleo: I'll tell them of my best friend and the magic things she can do

Hildegard: We'll take care of our people and they will love

Both: Me and you  
No one can tell us what a princess should be  
As long as we're together, you and me


	25. Another twin song for James and Amber

**If Dorrie and Candice can use this as a twin song, let's see what James and Amber can make with it!**

AMBER: One can have a dream, baby

JAMES: Two can make that dream so real

AMBER: One can talk about bein' in love

JAMES: Two can say how it really feels

AMBER: One can wish upon a star

JAMES: Two can make that wish come true, yeah

AMBER: One can stand alone in the dark

JAMES: Two can make the light shine through

BOTH: It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby  
Me and you, just takes two  
It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby  
To make a dream come true, just takes two

AMBER: One can have a broken heart, livin' in misery

JAMES: Two can really ease the pain like a perfect remedy

AMBER: One can be alone in a car, on a night like these all alone

JAMES: Two can make just any place seem just like bein' at home

BOTH: It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby  
Me and you, just takes two  
It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby

(instrumental)

BOTH: Just takes two, just takes two

AMBER: One can go out to a movie, lookin' for a special treat

JAMES: Two can make that single movie somethin' really kinda sweet

AMBER: One can take a walk in the moonlight, thinkin' that it's really nice

JAMES: But two walkin' hand-in-hand is like addin' just a pinch of spice

BOTH: It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby  
Me and you, just takes two  
It takes two, baby  
It takes two, baby


	26. Did Desmond mention this?

**If James can proclaim his love for Vivian with this classic song from Descendants, then Desmond can do the same for Amber!**

Desmond: Gimme a beat!

James: Uno, dos, tres, cuatro!

Desmond: Did I mention that I'm in love with you?  
And did I mention there's nothing I can do?  
And did I happen to say  
I dream of you every day  
Well let me

Khalid, James, and Sofia: Shout it out loud!

Desmond: If that's okay  
Hey hey

James: Hey

Desmond: If that's okay

Everyone: Hey

Desmond: I met this girl that rocked my world  
Like it's never been rocked  
And now I'm living just for her  
And I won't ever stop  
I never thought that it could happen  
To a guy like me  
But now look at what you've done  
You got me down on my knees  
Because my love for you is  
Ridiculous!  
I never knew

Sofia and Amber: Who knew?

Desmond: That it could be like this  
My love for you is

Desmond and Everyone: Ridiculous!

Desmond: My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s

Everyone: R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s

Desmond: It's

Everyone: Ridiculous

Desmond: Just

Everyone: Ridiculous

Desmond: And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!

Well did I mention that I'm in love with you?  
And did I mention there's nothing I can do?  
And did I happen to say  
I dream of you every day  
Well lemme

James and Sofia: Shout it out loud!

Desmond: If that's okay  
Hey hey  
Yeah  
If that's okay

James: Hey

Desmond: I gotta know which way to go  
Come on now give me a sign  
You gotta show me that you're only  
Ever gonna be mine  
Don't wanna go another minute  
Livin without you  
Cuz if your heart just isn't it  
I don't know what I'll do

Because my love for you is

James and Sofia: Ridiculous!

Desmond: I never knew

James: Who knew?

Desmond: That it could be like this  
My love for you is

Desmond and Everyone: Ridiculous!

Desmond: My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s

Everyone: R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s!

Desmond: It's

Everyone: Ridiculous

Desmond: Just

Everyone: Ridiculous

Desmond: And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!  
Come on now

Uh  
Oh yeah  
Yeow  
Alright  
Alright

Desmond: Because my love for you is

Desmond and Everyone: Ridiculous!

Desmond: I never knew

James: Who knew?

Desmond: That it could be like this  
My love for you is

Desmond and Everyone: Ridiculous!

Desmond: My love is r-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s

Everyone: R-i-d-i-c-u-l-o-u-s

Desmond: It's

Everyone: Ridiculous

Desmond: Just

Everyone: Ridiculous

Desmond: And I would give my kingdom for just one kiss!  
Come on now

(Song stops)

Desmond (spoken): I love you Amber...did I mention that?


	27. Hugo looks through Sofia's eyes

**If James and Vivian can sing this classic song from Quest for Camelot, then let's see what Sofia and Hugo's version is like! I thought maybe they could sing it as they practice ice dancing or flying derby moves.**

Hugo: Look at the sky  
Tell me what do you see  
Just close your eyes  
And describe it to me  
The heavens are sparkling  
With starlight tonight  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes  
I see the heavens  
Each time that you smile  
I hear your heartbeat  
Just go on for miles  
And suddenly I know  
My life is worthwhile  
That's what I see  
Through your eyes

Hugo and Sofia: Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes

Sofia: I look at myself  
And instead I see us  
Whoever I am now  
It feels like enough  
And I see a girl  
Who is learning to trust  
That's who I see through your eyes

Hugo and Sofia: Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes

Hugo: And there are some things we don't know  
Sometimes a heart just needs to go

Sofia: And there is so much I'll remember  
Underneath the open sky with you forever

Hugo and Sofia: Here in the night  
I see the sun  
Here in the dark  
Our two hearts are one  
It's out of our hands  
We can't stop what we have begun  
And love just took me by surprise  
Looking through your eyes

Sofia: Looking through your eyes


	28. Clover and Crackle's holiday duet

**If Sofia and Desmond can sing this classic holiday tune, let's see what Clover and Crackle can do with it! But at least we know Crackle can supply the heat to keep them warm.**

Crackle: I really can't stay

Clover: But, baby, it's cold outside

Crackle: I've got to go away

Clover: But, baby, it's cold outside

Crackle: This evening has been

Clover: Been hoping that you'd drop in

Crackle: So very nice

Clover: I'll hold your hands they're just like ice

Crackle: My mother will start to worry

Clover: Beautiful, what's your hurry

Crackle: My father will be pacing the floor

Clover: Listen to the fireplace roar

Crackle: So really I'd better scurry

Clover: Beautiful, please don't hurry

Crackle: Well, maybe just half a drink more

Clover: Put some records on while I pour

Crackle: The neighbors might think

Clover: Baby, it's bad out there

Crackle: Say what's in this drink

Clover: No cabs to be had out there

Crackle: I wish I knew how

Clover: Your eyes are like starlight now

Crackle: To break this spell

Clover: I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell

Crackle: I ought to say no, no, no, sir

Clover: Mind if I move in closer

Crackle: At least I'm gonna say that I tried

Clover: What's the sense of hurting my pride

Crackle: I really can't stay

Clover: Baby, don't hold out

Both: Baby, it's cold outside

Crackle: I simply must go

Clover: Baby, it's cold outside

Crackle: The answer is no

Clover: Baby, it's cold outside

Crackle: The welcome has been

Clover: How lucky that you dropped in

Crackle: So nice and warm

Clover: Look out the window at the storm

Crackle: My sister will be suspicious

Clover: Gosh your lips look delicious

Crackle: My brother will be there at the door

Clover: Waves upon a tropical shore

Crackle: My maiden aunt's mind is vicious

Clover: Gosh your lips are delicious

Crackle: But maybe just one little kiss more

Clover: Never such a blizzard before

Crackle: I got to get home

Clover: But, baby, you'd freeze out there

Crackle: Say lend me a coat

Clover: It's up to your knees out there

Crackle: You've really been grand

Clover: I thrill when you touch my hand

Crackle: But don't you see

Clover: How can you do this thing to me

Crackle: There's bound to be talk tomorrow

Clover: Think of my life long sorrow

Crackle: At least there will be plenty implied

Clover: If you caught pneumonia and died

Crackle: I really can't stay

Clover: Get over that old doubt

Both: Baby, it's cold  
Baby, it's cold outside


	29. An icy song for the guys

**If James and Desmond can sing this song from High School Musical after beating Miss Nettle, let's see what their friends can do with it as they practice ice hockey and/or ice dancing!**

James: Take it back to the place where you know it all began  
We could be anything we wanna be  
You can tell by the noise that the boys are back again  
Together making history

Hugo: It's time to show how to be a superhero  
Just like a showdown, Will Smith and Bobby DeNiro  
We're the best, no doubt, doing it like we used to do  
This is our time and I'm telling you all!

Desmond: The boys are back, the boys are back  
The boys are back, gonna do it again  
Gonna wake up the neighborhood

Boys: The boys are back, the boys are back  
Climbing up the walls anytime we want  
The word is out, the boys are back  
The boys are back, back to save the day  
The boys are back, oh yeah

Zandar: Keep coming with the right, win the fight every single time  
Undefeated here in our house, yeah  
We can rock, we can shock, anytime we like  
And tonight we're going all out

Derek: It's time to show how to be a superhero  
Just like a showdown, keep the pedal to the metal  
We're the best, no doubt, doing it like we used to do  
This is our time and I'm telling you all!  
Lookout!

James: The boys are back, the boys are back  
The boys are back, gonna do it again  
Gonna wake up the neighborhood

The boys are back, the boys are back  
Climbing up the walls anytime we want  
The word is out, the boys are back

Hugo: Here to change the world  
To solve the mystery, fight the battle, save the girl  
No one can stop us now  
We're the ones that make the rules, oh!

James and Derek: The boys are back  
Oh yeah!  
The boys are back, the boys are back  
The boys are back, gonna do it again  
Gonna wake up the neighborhood

Chad: The boys are back, the boys are back  
Climbing up the walls anytime we want  
No need to worry

Zandar: 'Cause the boys are back, the boys are back  
The boys are back, gonna do it again  
And we make it look good

Boys: The boys are back, the boys are back  
Tearing down the walls, anytime we want  
I'm sure that you know by now  
The boys are back!


	30. Hugo and Amber's icy duet

**If James and Sofia can sing this during a dance lesson in Professor Popov's class, then let's see what Hugo and Amber can do with it if they take to the ice at the end of Lord of the Rink, or if Popov asks them to dance!**

Amber: Dancing bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings  
Once upon a December.

Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

(Instrumental break)

Hugo (joins in): Someone holds me safe and warm.  
Horses prance through a silver storm.  
Figures dancing gracefully  
Across my memory...

Far away, long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember,

Amber: Things my heart  
Used to know,  
Things it yearns to remember...

Hugo and Amber: And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December


	31. Rose tries to be good

**If Amber can sing this song from Peter Pan Return to Neverland, let's see what Rose, a character of WarioOfTheMushroomKingdom, can do with it! I thought maybe she could sing this to herself as she learns about what Ivy did during the events of The Curse of Princess Ivy. I thought she could be like Mal from Descendants, thinking about if she herself will be evil like her mother, or choose her own path. And if anyone has questions on Rose's character, contact WarioOfTheMushroomKingdom.**

Rose: I am not a child now  
I can take care of myself  
I mustn't let them down now  
Mustn't let them see me cry  
I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine

I'm too tired to listen  
I'm too old to believe  
All these childish stories  
There is no such thing as faith  
And trust and pixie dust

I try but it's so hard to believe  
I try but I can't see what you see  
I try, I try, I try

My whole world is changing  
I don't know where to turn  
I can't leave you waiting  
But I can't stay  
And watch this city burn  
Watch it burn

'Cause I try but it's so hard to believe  
I try but I can't see what you see  
I try, I try

I try and try to understand  
The distance in between  
The love I feel and the things I fear  
And every single dream

I can finally see it  
Now I have to believe  
All those precious stories  
All the world is made of  
Faith and trust and pixie dust

So, I'll try because I finally believe  
I'll try, 'cuz I can see what you see  
I'll try, I'll try, I'll try  
To fly


	32. The Royal Siblings' Fun Day

**If Sofia and Amber can sing this classic Frozen Fever song during Sofia's birthday, let's see what Sofia, James, and Amber can do with it! I thought this could take place during the first few months of Sofia joining the family, and James still isn't singing in public. Sofia and Amber decide to force him into a day off, but one of them gets sick.**

Sofia: You've never had a real super fun day before  
Except, of course, the ones just spent away from my door  
So I'm here way too late to help you celebrate  
And be your fun day date if I may...Achoo!

James: Sofia, I'm thinking you might have a cold

Sofia: I don't get colds. Besides...  
A cold never bothered me anyway

Amber: Just follow the string!  
We've got big plans, we've got surprises for today  
Nothing but nothing's gonna get in our way  
We've worked for weeks, planned everything within our power  
I even got Wormwood and Cedric to take a shower

If someone wants to hold us back  
I'd like to see them try  
We're on the fun day plan attack  
We're giving you the sun, the moon, and the sky

Sofia: We're making today a perfect day for you  
We're making today a blast if it's the last thing we do  
For everything you are to us and all you've been through  
We're making today a perfect day for you  
Achoo! Achoo!

James: They come in threes!

Sofia: I'm fine...achoo!  
Surprise, surprise this one especially...achoo!

James: Wow! You've got me reeling, but I'm still concerned for you  
I think it's time that you go home and get some rest

Sofia: We are not stopping cause the next one is the best...ah...achoo!

James: Sofia, you gotta go lie down

Sofia: No way, we have to paint the town

James: But you need medical attention

Cedric: Are you sick? How 'bout a cold remedy  
Of my own invention

Sofia: No thanks

James: We'll take it

Amber: We're making today a perfect day for you

Sofia: Making today a special day

Amber: We're singing a fun day song to make your wishes come true

Sofia: Wishes come true

Amber: I love you, dear brother

Sofia: And I love you too

Amber: So we're making today a perfect day (A fabulous day in every way)  
Yes we are making today a perfect day

Sofia: Come on! Now we climb!

James: Sof, that's too much. You need to rest!

Sofia: No...we need to get to our fun day chills...I mean thrills!  
Making dreams  
Making plans  
Go go go go!  
Follow the string to the end  
You are my very best friend

James: Sof?!

Amber: Sofia, maybe James is right!

Sofia: What? I'm fine  
We're gonna climb  
We're gonna sing  
Follow the string  
To the thing

Happy happy happy  
Merry merry merry  
Hot...cold...hot...fun day!

James: Woah! Sofia, look at you. You've got a fever. You're burning up!  
All right, we can't go on like this  
Let's put this day on hold  
Come on, admit it to yourself

Sofia: Okay...  
I have a cold  
I'm sorry, James. I just wanted to give you a day of fun, but I ruined it. I didn't mean to

James: You didn't ruin anything. Let's just get you to bed

Everyone: Surprise!

James: Wow!

Sofia: Wow...

Roland and Miranda: We're making today a perfect day for you  
We're making today a smiley face all shiny and new

Baileywick: There's a fine line between chaos

Cedric: And a hullabaloo

All: So we're making today a perfect day  
Making today a perfect day  
J! A! M! E! S!  
Making today a perfect day for you

Miranda: Have fun today

All: Making today a happy day and no feeling blue

Amber: I love you, brother!

All: For everything you are to us  
And all that you do

Amber: I do

All: We're making today a perfect day  
Making today a perfect day  
We're making today a perfect day

Sofia: Perfect day

James: Okay, to bed with you.

Sofia: No, wait! Wait! All that's left to do is for me to blow the fun day bugle horn!

James: Oh, no no no no no no no...

Sofia: ACHOO!

James: Best fun day present ever

Sofia: Which one?

James: You letting me and Amber take care of you

Sofia: Achoo!


	33. Hugo's soul-searching song

**If Amber can sing this deleted Frozen song when she's thinking about her future, let's see how Hugo, who feels like he lives in his older brother Axel's shadow and pursues different interests in sports, sounds when he does it!**

Hugo: Spare...? Am I really just the spare?  
I'm not part of the town, not born for the derby  
Just somebody hopelessly in-between  
He's the scholar, athlete, poet  
I'm the screw up, don't I know it  
But then who could ever compare  
Of course they're gonna think I'm just the spare  
Well I won't care

So I'm the extra button on a coat  
In case another one comes loose  
But if I have to be a button  
Why can't I be a button that's of use? (oops!)  
I may lack style and I may lack grace  
And once in a while I might fall on my face  
But this little button deserves a place in the sky  
This button wants to fly

Wait, buttons can't fly, it doesn't make any sense!

So I'm a rusty horseshoe hanging up  
Over somebody's old barn door  
And I'll be hanging there forever  
Just wishing the horse had one leg more  
And maybe I can't be the perfect one  
And maybe I err on the side of fun  
But horseshoes need a chance to run somewhere  
This horseshoe is more than just a spare

Someday I'll find my thing  
A thing that's on my own  
That thing that makes me part of something  
Not just all alone  
If only all this feeling I have in my heart  
Could mean something to someone, how I'd love to play that part

So I'm just the second born brother  
Who most of the town ignores  
Like a button, like a horseshoe  
Like a guy who's bad at metaphors

Maybe I don't have a magic touch  
And maybe I don't have a talent as such  
Just this heart with much too much to share  
So I'll never be the heir, but I'm more than just a spare


	34. A Brothely Duet

**If Minimus and Mazzimo can sing this song as they make amends during their capture in The Secret Library, let's see what Hugo and his brother Axel can do with it! I thought Axel could sing it with Hugo to make up for boasting about being on the flying derby team in The Flying Crown.**

Axel: Brother, my brother  
Tell what are we fighting for?  
We'd got to end this war.  
We should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began  
We can try...  
Brother my brother

Hugo: We face each other from different sides  
the anger burns. Can't remember why.  
It's kinda crazy to face such pain.  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way  
We watch our world fall apart.  
Tell me what good is it  
when we lose our words

Hugo and Axel: Brother, My brother  
tell me what are we fighting for?  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began?

Hugo: Tell me why...  
Brother, my brother  
we can try...  
Brother, my brother

Hugo and Axel: Let's take a moment and look deep inside,  
And say will give love a try  
We're not as different as we seem to be.  
There's so much more to me then what you see

Axel: We don't have to be this way,  
think about the consequences,  
don't turn and walk away.

Hugo: Brother, my brother  
tell me what are we fighting for?  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began?

Axel: Brother, my brother  
tell me what are we fighting for?  
Isn't life worth so much more?  
We should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began?

Hugo and Axel: Brother, my brother  
Tell what are we fighting for?  
We'd got to end this war.  
We should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began

Hugo: Brother, my brother  
Tell what are we fighting for?  
We'd got to end this war.  
We should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began

Axel: Brother, my brother  
Tell what are we fighting for?  
We'd got to end this war.  
We should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began

Hugo: Brother, my brother  
Tell what are we fighting for?  
We'd got to end this war.  
We should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began

Axel: Brother, my brother  
Tell what are we fighting for?  
We'd got to end this war.  
We should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began

Hugo: Brother, my brother  
Tell what are we fighting for?  
We'd got to end this war.  
We should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began

Axel: Brother, my brother  
Tell what are we fighting for?  
We'd got to end this war.  
We should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began

Hugo: Brother, my brother  
Tell what are we fighting for?  
We'd got to end this war.  
We should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began

Axel: Brother, my brother  
Tell what are we fighting for?  
We'd got to end this war.  
We should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began

Hugo and Axel: Brother, my brother  
Tell what are we fighting for?  
We'd got to end this war.  
We should love one another  
can't we just pretend  
this war never began


	35. James' thoughts are in the pink

**If Roland can sing this to Miranda, then let's see what James can do with it when he sings it in his mind when he sees her for the first time in his Music Appreciation class in The Day the Music Died!**

James: Vivian laughs and it's raining all day  
She loves to be one of the girls  
She lives in the place in the side of our lives  
Where nothing is ever put straight  
She turns herself round and she smiles and she says  
"This is it that's the end of the joke"  
And loses herself in her dreaming and sleep  
And her lovers walk through in their coaches

Pretty in pink, isn't she?  
Pretty in pink, isn't she?

All of her lovers all talk of her notes  
And the flowers that they never sent  
And wasn't she easy?  
Isn't she pretty in pink?  
The one who insists he was first in the line  
Is the last to remember her name  
He's walking around in this dress that she wore  
She is gone but the joke's the same

Pretty in pink, isn't she?  
Pretty in pink, isn't she?

Vivian talks to you softly sometimes  
She says, "I love you" and "Too much"  
She doesn't have anything you want to steal  
Well nothing you can touch  
She waves, she buttons your shirt  
The traffic is waiting outside  
She hands you this coat  
She gives you her clothes  
These cars collide

Pretty in pink, isn't she?  
Pretty in pink, isn't she?

All their favorite rags are worn  
And other kinds of uniform  
Kitty, you're really free like individuality  
You are what you want to be  
Until tomorrow the driveway's broken  
His doorbell sings its chimes  
In time with what and for who  
God knows why I tried this  
Vicious drug and I shake


	36. A Song for King James?

**If Amber can sing this classic Brad Paisley song during Princess Butterfly (or at any other time she gets attention), let's see what James can make with it. I thought it would be a good song for him when he temporarily ruled!**

James: Someday I'm gonna be famous, do I have talent, well no  
These days you don't really need it thanks to reality shows  
Can't wait to date a supermodel, can't wait to hug my dad  
Can't wait to wreck a Ferrari on my way to rehab

'Cause when you're a celebrity  
It's adios reality  
You can act just like a fool  
People think you're cool  
Just 'cause you're on TV  
I can throw a major fit  
When my latte isn't just how I like it  
When they say I've gone insane  
I'll blame it on the fame  
And the pressures that go with  
Being a celebrity

I'll get to cry to Barbara Walters when things don't go my way  
And I'll get community service no matter which law I break  
I'll make the supermarket tabloids, they'll write some awful stuff  
But the more they run my name down the more my price goes up

'Cause when you're a celebrity  
It's adios reality  
No matter what you do  
People think you're cool  
Just 'cause you're on TV  
I can fall in and out of love  
Have marriages that barely last a month  
When they go down the drain  
I'll blame it on the fame  
And say it's just so tough  
Being a celebrity

So let's hitch up the wagons and head out west  
To the land of the fun and the sun  
We'll be real world bachelor jackass millionaires  
Hey hey, Hollywood, here we come

'Cause when you're a celebrity  
It's adios reality  
No matter what you do  
People think you're cool  
Just 'cause you're on TV  
Being a celebrity  
Yeah celebrity


	37. A Song for Hot Potato

**If Hugo and Amber can sing this song from Return of Jafar about their feelings following Just One of the Princes, let's see how James and Vivian sound when they're having a fight! I thought maybe Amber could try to use reverse psychology on James and Vivian during the events of AquaTurquoise's story Hot Potato.**

Amber: Forget about that guy  
Forget about the way you fell into his eyes  
Forget about his charms  
Forget about the way he held you in his arms  
Walking on air's obnoxious  
The thrill  
The chill  
Will make you nauseous  
And you'll never get enough  
Just forget about love!  
Forget about romance  
Forget about the way your heart begins to dance  
Then you feel the blush  
When he's spouting out some sentimental mush  
Love really is revolting!  
It's even worse than Wormwood's molting  
Enough of this fluff!  
Just forget about love!

VIVIAN: I had almost forgotten the way it felt  
When he held out his hand for mine  
My heart all a-flutter

AMBER: Oh, how I shudder

VIVIAN: The first time we kissed

AMBER: It won't be missed!  
Forget about his touch

VIVIAN: I can't forget about his touch

AMBER: In the scheme of things,  
It doesn't matter much

VIVIAN: It matters so mu-uch

AMBER: You're better on your own  
A meal becomes a banquet  
When you eat alone

VIVIAN: Hmm-mm-mm-mm

BOTH: Love's filled with compromises

AMBER: And don't you hate those big surprises?

VIVIAN: A cozy rendezvous

AMBER: Oh, please!

VIVIAN: Candlelight for two

AMBER: Oh, geez!

VIVIAN: Look you're calling my bluff!

BOTH: I can't/Just forget about love!

JAMES (spoken): Vivian, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that to you. You look nice whatever you wear.

VIVIAN: I can't forget about my heart

JAMES: I can't forget about my heart

VIVIAN: And how it felt  
To fall for you right from the start

JAMES: I'm still falling

VIVIAN: Whatever we may do

JAMES: Whatever we may do

VIVIAN: You are here for me,  
And I'll be there for you

JAMES: I'll be there

BOTH: To wish, to want, to wander  
To find the sun  
Through rain and thunder

JAMES: A cozy rendezvous

VIVIAN: Yes, please!

JAMES: Candlelight for two

AMBER: Oh, geez!  
Enough is enough!

JAMES and VIVIAN: We can't forget about love!


	38. Nell's song to Sofia

**If Roland and Miranda can sing this classic song from The Rescuers to the kids when they're thinking about a new life together, let's see what Nell, from the story Behind the Enchancia Castle Doors, can do with it! I thought she could sing this to Sofia while they're in the dungeon during the early chapters, or whenever she's having a nightmare during the later chapters. (This might even be a song she sang to her sister Sabrina.)**

Nell: Be brave little one.  
Make a wish for each sad little tear.  
Hold your head up though no one is near  
Someone's waiting for you.  
Don't cry little one.  
There'll be a smile where a frown use to be  
You'll be part of the love that you see.  
Someone's waiting for you.  
Always keep a little prayer in your pocket  
and you're sure to see the light.  
Soon there'll be joy and happiness  
and your little world will be bright  
Have faith little one  
'Til your hopes and your wishes come true.  
You must try to be brave little one.  
Someone's waiting to love you


	39. Clover's wish to go home

**If Lani can sing this song from the Muppets when she goes back to Hakalo in The Emerald Key, let's see what Clover can do with it when he's with the travelling magic show in Finding Clover! I thought this could be another song he did as he thinks about how he left Sofia when he thought she was always too busy for him.**

Clover: This looks familiar, vaguely familiar,  
Almost unreal, yet, it's too soon to feel yet.  
Close to my soul, and yet so far away.  
I'm going to go back there someday.

Sun rises, night falls, sometimes the sky calls.  
Is that a song there, and do I belong there?  
I've never been there, but I know the way.  
I'm going to go back there someday.

Come and go with me, it's more fun to share,  
We'll both be completely at home in midair.  
We're flyin', not walkin', on featherless wings.  
We can hold onto love like invisible strings.

There's not a word yet for old friends who've just met.  
Part heaven, part space, or have I found my place?  
You can just visit, but I plan to stay.  
I'm going to go back there someday.  
I'm going to go back there someday.


	40. A Song for Lord of the Rink

**If Zandar, Desmond, James, and Vivian can do this classic song from The Lion King about James' falling in love with Vivian and wanting to sing to her, then let's see what James, Derek, Sofia, and Hugo can do with it during Lord of the Rink!**

James: I can see what's happening.

Derek: (spoken) What?

James: And they don't have a clue.

Derek: (spoken) Who?

James: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line:  
Our trio's down to two.

Derek: (spoken) Oh.

James: (sarcastic mock French accent) Ze sweet caress of twilight.  
(regular, but still sarcastic) There's magic everywhere.  
And with all this romantic atmosphere,  
Disaster's in the air!

Chorus: Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings.  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things.

Hugo: So many things to tell her,  
But how to make her see  
The truth about my talent? Impossible!  
She'd turn away from me.

Sofia: He's holding back, he's hiding.  
But what, I can't decide.  
Why won't he be the skater I know he is,  
The skater I see inside?

Chorus: Can you feel the love tonight?  
The peace the evening brings.  
The world, for once, in perfect harmony  
With all its living things.

Can you feel the love tonight?  
You needn't look too far.  
Stealing through the night's uncertainties,  
Love is where they are.

James: And if he falls in love tonight,  
It can be assumed...

Derek: His carefree days with us are history.

James and Derek: In short, our pal is doomed!


	41. James and Miranda's duet

**If Sofia and Miranda can sing this song from Barbie and the Island Princess as an apology gift or song for when Sofia has a nightmare, let's see what James and Miranda can do with it following his panic attack in chapter 6 of The Day the Music Died! Of course, the door was probably open, but James didn't know that, and this might have also been a song that he and Amber sang with their birth mother.**

Miranda: Sun goes down and we are here together  
Fireflies glow like a thousand charms

James: Stay with me and you can dream forever  
Right here in my arms tonight  
Sounds of day fade away

Miranda: Stars begin to climb

James and Miranda: Melodies fill the breeze  
Sweeter all the time

James: My

Miranda: Sun goes down

James: Love

Miranda: And we are here

James: It's always with

Miranda: Together

James: You

Miranda: Fireflies

James: Whether near or far

Miranda: Glow like a thousand charms

James: How

Miranda: Stay with me

James: Sweet

Miranda: And you can dream forever

James: To hold you

Both: Right here in my arms tonight


	42. Plank's battle song

**If Cedric can sing this classic Tears for Fears song about getting Sofia's amulet and taking over the kingdom, then let's see what Plank can do with it as he thinks about going to war against the royal family in The Floating Palace!**

Plank: Welcome to your life  
There's no turning back  
Even while we sleep  
We will find you

Acting on your best behavior  
Turn your back on mother nature  
Everybody wants to rule the world

It's my own design  
It's my own remorse  
Help me to decide  
Help me make the most

Of freedom and of pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world

There's a room where the light won't find you  
Holding hands while the walls come tumbling down  
When they do I'll be right behind you

So glad we've almost made it  
So sad they had to fade it  
Everybody wants to rule the world

I can't stand this indecision  
Married with a lack of vision  
Everybody wants to rule the world  
Say that you'll never never never never need it  
One headline why believe it ?  
Everybody wants to rule the world

All for freedom and for pleasure  
Nothing ever lasts forever  
Everybody wants to rule the world


	43. Three Princess' Secret Wish

**If Sofia, Jun, and Amber can sing this as they go to rescue their families from the Jade Jaguar, let's see what Hildegard, Cleo, and Amber can do with it when they're at one of their sleepovers!**

Hildegard: The life of a princess  
from her birth is well defined  
she must humbly serve her country  
play the part she's been assigned  
she guards the hopes of her people  
weak and mighty, rich and poor  
who could ever ask for more (who could ever ask for)  
who could ever ask for more

Clio: I want to be like other girls  
Climb up a tree like other girls can

Clio and Amber: Just to be free like other girls  
Get to be

Clio: To slouch when I sit

Amber: To eat a whole cake

Clio: Feel the sun on my feet

Amber: Get dirty

Clio: Act silly

Amber: Be anything I want to be

Clio: Dance around

Amber: In my underwear

Clio and Amber: To run really fast  
get rid of this fan

Amber: To eat a whole cake

Clio: Get crazy

Amber: With frosting

Clio and Amber: No escorts  
No manners  
No nursemaids  
No worries  
No hands folded perfect,  
like holding a lily

Hildegard: No pinchy shoes?

Clio/Amber/Hildegard: I want to be like other girls  
Scrape up my knee like other girls can  
Just to be free,  
like other girls  
Get to be

Clio: To speak for myself

Amber: To sing way off key

Clio/Hildegard/Amber: Marry someone I've met,  
who loves me for me

No escorts  
No manners  
No nursemaids  
No worries  
No hands folded perfect,  
like holding a lily  
No pinchy shoes

Clio/Hildegard/Amber: I want to be like other girls  
Climb up a tree like other girls can  
Just to be free like other girls  
Get to be


	44. The kids' gift to Roland

**If Sofia and Amber can sing this to Roland during Dad's and Daughter's Day, then let's see what all three of the kids can do with it as they cheer Roland up following another busy day like the one he had in The Baker King.**

Sofia: Oh you shine bright  
Brighter than all the stars  
Brighter than fireworks  
So I give you all my love

Amber: And your perfection even in your mistakes  
Give affection even when your heart aches  
When I'm away  
You're who I'm thinking of, because

Sofia, James and Amber: You are my home, home, home  
Wherever I may roam  
You are the place where I can rest my weary bones  
You are my home, home, home

Sofia: You are my home, home, home...

Amber: You're a diamond  
Brightening my cloudy sky  
Sparkling all through the night  
Light me up like fireflies

James: See you shining even in the darkness  
Stand beside me when I don't deserve it  
That's why I say  
I give you all my love, because

Sofia, James, and Amber: You are my home, home, home  
Wherever I may roam  
You are the place where I can rest my weary bones  
You are my home, home, home

Amber: You are my home, home, home...

Sofia: You're my number 1, there's no doubt  
And we stick together throughout  
Like Buttercup scouts we are 'bout  
All for one till life out

James: So Dad, where you at?  
Wave your hands, front to back  
Everybody take a look around  
At my dad, up in the crowd

Sofia, James, and Amber: Ohh (James: I love you Dad)  
Ohh You are my home, home, home


	45. Amber's new theme song

**If Hildegard, Cleo, and Amber can sing this song from Oliver and Company, then how would Amber sound doing the whole thing by herself? I thought she could sing it as she prepares for Sofia's debut ball in Once Upon a Princess.**

Amber: Girls, we've got work to do  
Pass me the paint and glue  
Perfect isn't easy  
But it's me

Suzette: You look lovely, Miss Amber.

Marcy: Perfect as usual.

Amber: When one knows the world is watching  
One does what one must  
Some minor adjustments, darling  
Not for our vanity  
But for humanity

Each little step a pose  
See how the breeding shows  
Sometimes it's too much for even me

But when all the world says, "Yes"  
Then who are we to say "No"?  
Don't ask a kid to strut like a show girl  
No, girl, you need a pro!

(Robin and Mia start whistling)

Amber: Not a blemish or flaw  
Take a peek at that paw (A/N: Paw means hand!)  
La la la la

Perfection becomes me, n'est ce pas?  
Unrivaled, unruffled  
I'm beauty unleashed  
Yeah!

Jaws drop, hearts stop  
I'm classic and classy  
I'm not talking Lassie

And Aaaaaiiiiaaaa  
(Vocalizing)

Tho' many covet my gown and crown  
They're barking up the wrong tree  
You handsome guys all over the city  
We have your hearts and you have our pity  
Pretty is nice but still  
It's just pretty

Perfect, my dears  
Is me

(song ends)

James (spoken in the momentary lull): I need to speak to my sister…alone.


	46. Hugo and Sofia's new love finds a way

**If Hugo and Amber can sing this after a fight about Sofia in Just One of the Princes, let's see what Hugo and Sofia can do with it as they ponder their feelings for each other during Lord of the Rink!**

Sofia: In a perfect world  
One we've never known  
We would never need  
To face the world alone

They can have the world  
We'll create our own  
I may not be brave or strong or smart  
But somewhere in my secret heart

I know love will find a way, anywhere I go  
I'm home if you are there beside me

Like dark, turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way

Hugo: I was so afraid, now I realize  
Love is never wrong  
And so it never dies

There's a perfect world  
Shining in your eyes

Hugo and Sofia: And if only they could feel it too  
The happiness I feel with you

They'd know love will find a way  
Anywhere we go  
We're home if we are there together

Like dark, turning into day  
Somehow we'll come through  
Now that I've found you  
Love will find a way  
I know love will find a way


	47. Nell's new feelings for Bobby Lee

**If Cleo can sing this classic Linda Rondstat song while venting her frustrations about Hildegarde or Hugo, then let's see what Nell, from Behind the Enchancia Castle Doors, can do with it while she's venting her frustrations about her new feelings about her childhood bully Bobby Lee.**

Nell: Feeling better now that we're through  
Feeling better 'cause I'm over you  
I learned my lesson, it left a scar  
Now I see how you really are

You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good

I'm gonna say it again  
You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good

I broke a heart that's gentle and true  
Well I broke a heart over someone like you  
I'll beg his forgiveness on bended knee  
I wouldn't blame him if he said to me

You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good

I'm gonna say it again  
You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good

I'm telling you now baby and I'm going my way  
Forget about you baby 'cause I'm leaving to stay  
You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good

I'm gonna say it again  
You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good  
Oh, oh no  
You're no good  
You're no good  
You're no good  
Baby you're no good


	48. A Budding Friendship Song

**If Ruby, Jade, and Amber can sing this song when they're getting to know each other in Four's a Crowd, let's see what Sofia and Lucinda can do with it when they get to know each other in The Little Witch!**

Sofia: You think that life is one big game  
You joke, you laugh, you take no blame  
I'm telling you, there's just no way that we're the same

Lucinda: You've got to look past what you see  
Try not to judge so easily  
Believe it or not, you're a lot like me  
Say believe it or not, you're a lot like me!

Sisi ni sawa means we're the same  
(Sisi ni sawa!)

Sofia: I hear what you're saying, but you need to explain!  
(Sisi ni sawa!)

Lucinda: At the end of the day, it's like water and rain  
Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!

Maybe I hex, maybe you dance  
But I'll give what you say a chance  
Deep in our heart is what matters for sure  
(Sisi ni sawa!)

'Cause we both know a higher call  
Like every creature big and small  
The Circle of Life should be what's guiding us all  
The Circle of Life will guide us all!

Sisi ni sawa means we're the same!  
(Sisi ni sawa!)

Sofia: Though you've got your wand, and I have a crown!

Lucinda: At the end of the day, it's like water and rain  
Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!

Both: Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!

Sofia: Never thought that we'd see eye-to-eye

Lucinda: I can't imagine why  
It's very easy if you try!  
(Sisi ni sawa!)

Sofia: Still, to me, they're brand new thoughts  
Not to judge people at all costs!

Lucinda: Sisi ni sawa!  
Sisi ni sawa means we're the same!

Sofia: Forget about the past  
When there's nothing to gain  
(Sisi ni sawa!)

Both: At the end of the day, it's like water and rain  
Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!  
(Sisi ni sawa!)  
Sisi ni sawa means we're the same  
(Sisi ni sawa!)  
Forget about the past when there's nothing to gain  
(Sisi ni sawa!)  
At the end of the day, it's like water and rain  
Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!  
(Sisi ni sawa!)  
Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!

Lucinda: Sisi ni sawa, we are the same!


	49. Clover's words of comfort

**If Sofia and Amber can sing this to James when he gets turned into a baby, let's see how Clover does it in The Amulet of Avalor and he tries to comfort Sofia, even though she can't understand him.**

Clover: Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
Hold it tight

I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart, always

Why can't they understand the way we feel?  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all

And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more

Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know (what do they know)?  
We need each other  
To have, to hold.  
They'll see in time  
I know

When destiny calls you  
You must be strong (you gotta be strong)  
I may not be with you  
But you've got to hold on  
They'll see in time  
I know  
We'll show them together

'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on,  
Now and forever more

Oh, you'll be in my heart (you'll be here in my heart)  
No matter what they say (I'll be with you)  
You'll be here in my heart (I'll be there), always  
Always  
I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there always.


	50. A song for two princesses and a baby

**If James and Sofia can sing this song from a Rugrats movie when Nell and Amber are turned into babies, let's see what Sofia and Amber can do with it when James gets turned into a baby!**

Sofia: A baby is really neat, a baby is a special treat.  
A baby is like a rose, a baby has a tiny nose.  
A baby is a little dickens, a baby is a cuddly chicken.  
A baby is lots of joy...

Amber: A baby will get all the toys!

Sofia: Uh, what are you doing?  
A baby has a smiley face.

Amber: A baby is from outside space!

Sofia: Amber!

Amber: Sofia!

Sofia: A baby is extra fancy.

Amber: A baby poops in its pantsies.

Sofia: Amber, cut it out!

Amber: No!

Sofia: Like a birdie singing in a tree.

Amber: More like Cedric screaming in your ear.

Both: A baby is a gift, a gift from a bob.  
A baby is a gift from a bob, bob, bob.  
A baby is a gift, a gift from a bob.

Sofia: That's enough, Amber!

Amber: I'm just getting started!

Sofia: A baby is awful cute.

Amber: A baby is just plain awful.

Sofia: Like a birdie singing in a tree.

Amber: More like Cedric screaming in your ear.

Both: A baby is a gift, a gift from a bob.  
A baby is a gift from a bob, bob, bob.  
A baby is a gift, a gift from a bob.

Sofia: A baby is very special!

Amber: A baby is, is NOT!

 **Wow; I can't believe I've come to the end of another song collection! But don't worry; I'll find more versions of songs for our favorite Enchancia group to sing!**


End file.
